deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/Hugh de Paynes vs. Oda Nobunaga
'Hugh de Paynes' Known as the Father of the Knights Templar, he lead them into battle during the first Crusades and emerged victorious. 'Oda Nobunaga' Japan's Demon King who used early blackpowder weapons to gain an advantage over his enemies and eventually united over a third of Japan. For this match-up, we have a mtch-up of myth vs history. We are pitting knight vs samuria, but taking it to a whole new level, using two legendary leaders who became known amongst their people as amazing leaders and strategists. This time we will also be judging the armor these warriors wore as well as the general tactics that these men have used. To judge, this week we have out mystical mage, Jyhet; our brawling gladiator, Sir Awesomeo; and the benevolent overlord, me, Affectos. So let's get those weapons out of the closet and take a hard look at them. Epee Bastarde--'Close Range'--Katana Jyhet: The Katana has been proven usless as a slashing weapon against Hugh's Chainmail, edge: Epee Bastarde Affectos: Just comparing the mass of each of these swords, there is a reall good chance that while Nobunaga may not be seriously injured in one blow, the Bastard Sword will at least seal more damage to his armor than the Katana. Edge: Epee Bastarde Sir Awesomeo: While the katana is the faster, lighter weapon, it can only be used for slashing. The Epee Bastarde though can hack, thrust and deal precussion force upon imapact. Edge: Epee Bastarde Overall edge: Epee Bastarde Fauchard-fork--'Mid Range'--Yari Jyhet: The added force from horseback that the Fauchard-fork can strike with is a devastating blow in itself, not including the spike it also has. Edge: Fauchard-fork Affectos: The Yari's capabilities to act as a thrusting weapon and be able to get through Hugh's chainmail is a hugh benafit to Oda. Edge: Yari Sir Awesomeo: This simple for me. The Fauchard-fork an only really be used on horseback, but the Yari has methods of usage on horse and on foot. Overall Edge: Yari Crossbow--'Long Range'--Taneshigama Rifle Jyhet: There's a reason we don't use bows and arrows in war anymore. Long live gunpowder! Edge: Taneshigama Rifle Affectos: I am torn on this one. The Taneshigama Rifle puts aup a bigger bang and can get into the armor of the Knights, but the reload kills it. On the other hand, the Crossbow is a faster reload, but won't really dent Nobunaga's armor. Don't hate me, but can I say Tie? Sir Awesomeo: The Crossbow has the faster reload and greater accuracy. Edge: Crossbow Overall Edge....TIE?!! Horseman's Pick--'Special Weapon'--Tessen War Fan Jyhet: The Horseman's Pick has the greater mass and two ends, one for bashing, one for spiking. Edge: Horseman's Pick Affectos: As similar as they are, the Tessen just seems so impractical and awkward. The Horseman's Pick has a handle and is easy to se from horseback. Edge: Horseman's Pick Sir Awesomeo: The Tessen is able to provide a bit of defensive capabilities alongside the offensive. Edge: Tessen War Fan Overall Edge: Horseman's Pick Chainmail, Bucket helmet, and Kite shield--'Armor'--Samuria Steel and Leather Jyhet: The Knights have a shield. That's all I have to say. Edge: Hugh de Paynes Affectos: Looking back at the weapons that Nobunaga has, save for the katana, the rest are basically either piercing weapons or blunt force truama weapons, both of which are weaknesses to chainmail. Edge: Nobunaga Oda Sir Awesomeo: The chainmail will provide the knighs with superior movement on the ground. Edge: Hugh de Paynes Overall Edge: Hugh de Paynes Squadron Charge--'Tactic'--Anti-Calvery Line Jyhet: No amount of bullets can prepare you for a fully armored horse charging at you. Edge: Squadron Charge Affectos: The anti-calvery line was MEANT to take down horses charging at the line. Edge: Anti-Calvery Line Sir Awesomeo: Even after the horses were knocked out, the rest of the men behind the line were ready to attack the reamining forces. Edge: Anti- Calvery Line Overall Edge: Anti-Calvery Line. Hugh-X Factors-Oda 83-Discipline--89 The Knighs Templar were heavy and discipline and their duties to the point where at first they did not accept married men. Then again...they are going to be facing one of the most devilish samurias of history... 79--Tenacity--89 At the battle of Okehazma, Nobunaga's army of 3,000 went up against an army of 25,000 men...and came out on top. The Knights Templar are paled by this since they only retreated if it was 1:3 against them. 86--Audacity--82 It takes a certain kind of person to charge head-first into a row of enemies on a suicide charge. Oda on the other hand did move tactfully, but did have the help of his retainers and their land under his control 76--Battlefield Presence--94 No offence to Hugh, but all of the Knights Templar look the same admist battle. Oda on the other hand, when he is in charge of the battle, you know that Demon King is present. Simulation Oda Nobunaga sipped his tea with four of his ashiguru, celebrating their latest victory. They had taken an alternate route back to Honnoji, leading them into a dense forest. Luckily, they had found a clearing large enough for their horses and for them to stay the night. (Oda ) “織田のもう一つの勝利 victory for the Oda!” one of his men cheered as they clinked their together glasses as Nobunaga stared off into the distance with an ominous look. ‘私たちは、破棄しなければなりません...作成するために must destroy…in order to create.” He thought was the sun began to set. Hugh de Paynes and four of his Knights Templar rode through the forest on the way back from the Crusades to the Vatican at the request of the Pope. (Paynes ) ‘מי אני לדחות בקשה של האפיפיור? am I to deny a request of the Pope?” Hugh thought as they rode on. As the sun began to set, they saw the glow of a fire in the distance. Hugh held is hand up to halt his men and cautiously glanced ahead to see five men in unusual armor and with exotic weapons. ‘קללת צלאח, הוא חייב לשכור את האנשים האלה אל הצלבנים Saladin, he must have hired these men to the Crusaders.’ Hugh pointed to one of his men who held a crossbow and pointed at the men. The crossbowman nodded and steadied his aim. Nobunaga’s ashiguru were having meal of dumplings and rice as Nobunaga sipped his tea. Suddenly an arrow came flying out of nowhere and impaled an ashiguru in the neck, killing him (-1 Oda ). Nobunaga’s eyes flashed as he quickly got up and began shouting orders as two of his men grabbed their Taneshigama Rifles, took aim, and fired. One of the shots found the heart of a Templar (-1 Paynes ). The crossbowman tried to shoot again, but the arrow ricocheted off Nobunaga’s armor while he mounted his horse. Hugh decided to take advantage of the chaos, “תשלום! Charge!” He yelled as he and his three remaining knights galloped at full speed as the remaining forces. Seeing them charge, one of the gunmen fired, taking the legs of a horse out, sending it and its rider tumbling to the ground as the other ashiguru was cut down by one of the knight’s Fauchard-Fork (-1 Oda ). While slightly injured, the fallen knight had gotten up and pulled out a Horseman’s Pick as the remaining gunman tosses away the rifle and withdraws his Tessen war fan. The ashiguru swings the Tessen at the knight, but it rebounded of the knight’s helmet, giving him a concussion. Yet, the knights uses the last of his strength to swing the pick, knocking it out of the ashiguru’s hands and follows up with a strike to his head, killing him (-1 Oda ). The final ashiguru, now on horseback with a Yari in hand, maneuvered his horse behind the charging knights and stabbed the Yari into the back of knight with the Horseman’s Pick (-1 Paynes ). He then turned around and galloped behind the crossbowman and stabbed him in the back as well (-1 Paynes ). But as he rode up behind Hugh, he withdrew his Epee Bastarde, catching him in the neck, knocking him from his horse, an killing him (-1 Oda ) Realizing that he was the only one left, Nobunaga narrowed his eyes as he rushed the remaining two knights, one of whom charged to meet him, but was slayed by Nobunaga’s fast moving katana before the knight could even raise his Fauchard-fork (-1 Paynes ) Hugh couldn’t let this man ruin his dream of peace, so with bastard sword in hand, he charged Nobunaga and before the Demon King could react, the Templar had swung his sword into his chest, throwing him from his force and onto the ground. Quickly checking himself over, Nobunaga found that his armor was only dented as he rose to his feet. Sheathing his katana, Nobunaga grabbed the Yari of a fallen ashiguru as the knight rode towards him. As the horse neared, Nobunaga stabbed the Yari into the front leg of the horse, severely wounding it and tossing its rider to the ground. As Hugh got up, he could feel the concussion, but shook it off as he pulled out his shield readied his bastard sword. Nobunaga lunged with Yari, but Hugh deflected it with his shield and chopped the end off. Enraged now, Nobunaga threw down the useless shaft and rested his hands upon the handle of his katana and sheath. He snarled, “手遅れになることが浅井を教えて、魔王は、土地を制御できます。the Azai that it is too late, the Demon King has control over the land.” Hugh couldn’t understand the language that the man was speaking, so instead he tapped his sword against his shield and feigned a lunge. Oda pulled back and swung at Hugh, but caught the edge of the shield, knocking it out of his hand. Hugh tried to step back, but Oda slashed at his chest, but only cut the cloth that covered the chainmail beneath. Seeing that his opponent was stunned at the lack of injury, Hugh took advantage of this. Swinging his sword overhead, he brought the blade down on the shoulder of his sword arm as a faint snap of Oda’s clavicle fractured. Oda looked up at his foe as he realized that he had met his end as Hugh brought his Bastard Sword down on Nobunaga’s neck. (-1 Oda ) Returning to his horse, he said a brief prayer for his fallen breathern as he mounted it and returned to his journey to the Vatican. Category:Blog posts